with this ring
by professortennant
Summary: With trembling fingers, Jean opened the box and gasped as a beautiful, gold chain was revealed to her. The links were intricately bound together and the chain was so slim, so shiny, so elegant. Jean put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, Lucien. It's beautiful."


During the dance, Jean had stepped closer, sliding her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Sighing softly, Lucien wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close, dropping small kisses to the top of her head.

They continued to sway like that for some time until the wireless skipped and stuttered and then filled the room with a quiet static. Jean was leaning heavily against him, a weight Lucien did not mind bearing.

The sound of the static broke the mood and Jean pulled away reluctantly. Lucien watched a pleased, sleepy smile cross her face. He cupped her face in his hands and she obligingly lifted her chin in anticipation for his kiss.

* * *

He forced himself to keep it light-to only barely brush his lips against hers-and congratulated himself when he pulled away after a brief moment. Jean's eyes fluttered open and Lucien had to stop himself from pulling her back to him.

"Well, I should go to bed. Goodnight, Lucien."

Lucien watched as Jean's fingers went to the ring finger of her left hand, a nervous habit she had developed, but there was no ring there to twist or fiddle with. Her actions reminded Lucien of the gift waiting for her in the bottom drawer of his study.

"Uh, Jean, before you go to bed, there's something I have for you. Just wait here." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and dashed off to his study, leaving behind a bewildered Jean.

A few minutes later, Lucien returned to the living room, a jewelry box in his hand. Jean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Lucien, what on earth-"

But Lucien just smiled and handed her the velvet box. "Jean, this belonged to my mother and I would very, very much like you to have it."

With trembling fingers, Jean opened the box and gasped as a beautiful, gold chain was revealed to her. The links were intricately bound together and the chain was so slim, so shiny, so elegant. Jean put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, Lucien. It's beautiful."

Lucien beamed, delighted Jean found it as beautiful as he did. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Jean, I am giving this to you for a rather selfish reason."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I, that is do you have your engagement ring nearby?"

Still confused, Jean nodded, gesturing to the kitchen. "It's on the sill in the window. I took it off this evening to do the dishes."

But Lucien was already out of the room, headed straight for the kitchen, leaving Jean holding his mother's necklace (now her's). When Lucien returned and he was holding her engagement ring.

"May I?" He gestured to his mother's necklace which she handed over, wondering what he was up to. Lucien took the fine chain out of the box and looped it through her engagement ring.

Suddenly looking bashful, Lucien held the newly strung ring up for Jean to see. "I know it makes you uncomfortable to wear the ring sometimes, Jean. But I _love_ seeing you wear my ring. I don't know what it is, but every time I see you wearing it, I feel...proud. And I never want you to feel ashamed or awkward to wear something that symbolizes so much and I thought, perhaps, you would be more comfortable to wear the ring around your neck? You could tuck it under your shirt when you went out and you could wear it out when you are at home."

He fiddled with the clasp of the necklace and then shrugged. "I just want you to always carry a piece of me, even when I'm not there with you."

Jean felt overwhelmed and could only nod, "Of course, Lucien." His whole face lit up and he eagerly requested that she turn around so he could put the necklace on her.

"Lift your hair, love." His voice was low and husky and it sent shivers down her spine. But she obliged and gathered her curls up and allowed him to slip the necklace on, closing the clasp. Lucien pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and then gently spun her around, taking in the view.

The ring was especially beautiful hanging from the chain, catching the light at all angles. Lucien smiled softly. "It looks better on your finger, but this will work for now."

Jean cupped his face, thumb stroking his cheek and prickly beard. "I'm not afraid to wear your ring, Lucien. I'm not ashamed to be yours."

Lucien covered her hand with his and pressed his cheek into her palm, nodding, before turning and pressing a kiss to the center of her hand. "I know you're not."

With another kiss goodnight, Jean left Lucien in the living room to turn off the wireless and clean up their nightly drinks. Laying in bed, the engagement ring lying around her neck, Jean found herself wishing that she was already Mrs. Blake and could proudly wear his mark upon her finger.

But for now, this would do: a symbol of their love laying forever close to her heart.


End file.
